Slayers: Darkness
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: the gang reforms when Luna, Lina's sister, tells her to find something. Oh boy, why can't Lina ever get a break and go after bandits? Trad and Xelfi Haitus!
1. Chapter I: Luna comes into the picture!

Slayers: Darkness

I do not own Slayers at all, but I wish that I did so that I had a job and a lot of money.

Summery: the gang reforms when Luna, Lina's sister, tells her to find something. Oh boy, why can't Lina ever get a break and go after bandits?

This is a year after Try, so please rag me about slayers r, I haven't seen it yet.

Chapter I: Luna comes into the picture! Xellos helps?

Lina and her protector Gourry is eating up a storm in an inn in Atlass City, Gourry stopped trying to grab Lina's food since he knows that she retaliates far worse.

"So this is where you went, who is the blond guy next to you?" said a voice that sounded nearly like Lina's but much oddly darker.

"Sis! What are you doing here?" Lina asked when she turned to face the one that she feared.

"To tell you to go find this one treasure, it is found on this map. The fate of the world is on you finding this item." Luna said with an oddly evil grin for a knight of Cepheid.

"I don't want to be always the savoir of this world why can't you save the world?" Lina whined to her sister.

"Miss Luna, Miss Lina did save the world from Shabranigdo, his loyal retainer Fabrizo, and Dark Star. What else does she need to do?" a nasal voice asked in a happy tone.

"Xellos, what are you doing here?" Luna asked narrowing her green eyes.

"Me, I am here to find someone's children, you know blackmail on another being." Xellos said with a big smile his eyes closed.

"Xellos answered even if a bit vague." Lina said grabbing more food.

"Well, Miss Lina I cannot answer direct questions, you know that." Xellos said sitting at another table.

"Lina is going to going to save the world again, because it was foretold again. I wasn't the right one for Dark Star since I don't have more than two friends." Luna said making Lina and Xellos stare at her.

"So sis, give me the map, I will do it." Lina sighed out after all she cannot go against her sister.

"Was this prophesied like this? Find the staff of darkness, find the staff of light, dragon and demon walking for peace, a princess of truth finds the truth, and pain unimaginable seeks the price, for without the staves the world is lost." Xellos said making Luna twitch.

"How do you know that?" Luna seethed.

"That is a Secret!" Xellos exclaimed in his pose and flicking his finger in a tsk-tsk fashion.

"Xellos might have overheard it, sis. I mean he can go almost anywhere and stay invisible." Lina said in a well what do you know pose.  
"Nope, but close Miss Lina Inverse. I cannot go inside a fully functioning temple." Xellos said making Luna sigh with relief.

"So, that means that Zellas, the greater beast, has someone with prophesy on her island." Lina said making Xellos twitch because of how she said it.

"Miss Lina is right. I figured most of the prophesy out, what gets me is the staff of light, the princess, and the pain unimaginable." Xellos said basically saying that he will not tell what he figured out.

"Hey I got it!" Gourry said for the first time since both Luna and Xellos came into the inn.

"Well Gourry, what is it?" Lina asked trying to figure out how her stupid friend got it before her.

"The staff of darkness, means the dark lord of all dark lords, so that means the staff of light means the light lord of all light lords!" Gourry said nodding his head then he ate the last piece of the feast. Everyone just had sweat drops fall on their heads that sounded smart then kinda dumb.

"Well since Lina says that she will save the world again, Xellos please don't try to help me." Luna said leaving the inn and hopefully the city.

"Xellos, how did you know where I was? Please do not say that this is a secret." Lina said with a sigh.

"Well, in a word or two, your astral form, Miss Lina." Xellos said before disappearing.

"Let's wait until Xellos comes back." Lina told Gourry, whom just nodded. "Hey waiter Desert Cart please."

A/n: Yeah i know that i should work on other fics but i hit a big wall and when i tried here came this. Oh well, i guess. My bro helps me with the spells and a few key plot twists, hope you likey.


	2. Chapter II: Filia remeets Xellos

Slayers: Darkness

I do not own Slayers at all, but I wish that I did so that I had a job and a lot of money.

Chapter II: Filia re-meets Xellos. The world will end!

Filia sighs as her store overcrowds again. Sure selling maces with vases was a strange idea but once the village got used to it she gets no time to be herself.

The door rings again as another person comes in. She sighs after the majority leaves the store. Now there is only one person in the store and the clothes seem very familiar.

"Xellos what are you doing here?" Filia asks tiredly.

"My, my, Miss Filia you sound tired. How about a little get together with Miss Lina and the others?" Xellos said taking in the one that once selfish dragon.

"I can't, even though I saw a prophesy, I cannot do anything until I catch up on the pre-orders." Filia said sounding very tired.

"What ever happened to the selfish nature that you had?" Xellos asked either trying to get a rise or genuinely asking for her health.

"I grew up," Filia sighed out then she brightens, "Xellos can you help me so that I can go."

"Uh, I do not have any creativity at all. But I did help make weapons for my mistress." Xellos said trying to get put on the maces.

"I want to at least do a few maces." Filia said making Xellos wince.

"Well don't blame me if something happens." Xellos sighed, "You need a vacation, next time, don't let your store take over your life."

"If I see if you need help with the vases I will switch." Filia said going over to the door of the shop and setting the sign to closed.

They went into the back, Jillas and Gravos went into cleaning the shop and house part and going to get things like the food and other supplies. Then they went into her crafting room, this room has a table for making the clay into her vases, and there is also a forge for the maces, where the metal gets melted and cooled.

Filia went to the side that held the forge. Xellos looked at the clay and then to the list and he was stunned this must be two hundred vases.

After Filia was done with her work on this mace she looked at Xellos and she started laughing at the sight. Xellos with his gloves off, totally covered with clay.

"Xellos, why didn't you say something?" Filia asked when she recovered from her laughing fit.

"I do have my pride dragon. But before I can do anything I need to get cleaned. If I go into the astral plane I will be laughed at much worse than what you just did." Xellos said to her narrowing his cat slitted eyes.

"I am sorry, it was just the clay is all over you. Here let me show you the bathing area. I have made what I call the rain bath. I use the heat from the kiln and forge to warm the water for the rain bath." Filia said leading the covered Mizoku towards her bathing room.

Soon Xellos was done, he liked the 'rain bath' it was faster and more efficient than a sit down bath. He materialized his clothing, put on his real gloves and boots then headed back towards Filia's crafting room. She was making the vases, how she manipulated the clay to do what she wanted was making Xellos weird, he wanted to keep her happy like how she was.

"Xellos, the list for the maces are near the iron, have fun." Filia said not looking at him, still making the vase.

"Thank you." Xellos said looking slightly green. He looked at the list, damn, there was over four hundred orders, he will be working for at least two or three days on this list alone.

Four days later…

"Finished, finally done with all the orders and the ones that just came in." Filia said with a pleased sigh, "Jillas and Gravos, just do this list to the letter. I am going on a long awaited vacation."

Then Xellos grabbed her and they appeared near Lina who was still in Atlass City.

"About time Xellos, you took five days to get here." Lina said without missing a beat.

"Well, Miss Filia was busy and I got her away from all her work." Xellos said making sure not to say that he helped her get un-busy.

"Okay, we are going to Sairune in the morning." Lina said with great cheer.

A/n: Damn, my plot bunny kept me on this. how did you like the chapter?


	3. Chapter III: Travel to get Amelia

Slayers: Darkness

I do not own Slayers at all, but I wish that I did so that I had a job and a lot of money.

Chapter III: Travel to get Amelia. What's this a wedding is planned in Sairune?

The group of four walking towards the city of Sairune met up with someone that Lina hasn't seen since Fabrizo tried to make her cast the Giga Slave.

"Sylphiel, nice to see you. What happened?" Lina said when she saw how distraught she was.

"Miss Lina, you took Dear-Gourry away for a year and I was so worried." Sylphiel said actually sounding mad.

"It wasn't Miss Lina's fault, uh, Miss Sylphiel. I was the one who had the pretext of them saving the world to get them to what you call the outer world, and the pretext was real." Filia said remembering what Xellos said a few days after Valgaav attacked.

"Huh? You are an outer worlder? But why are you here then?" Sylphiel asked hoping that this woman isn't after her Gourry.

"There is a prophesy surrounding Miss Lina and Mister Gourry to save the world, I am here because I saw the prophesy." Filia said making the green-purple haired girl sigh with relief.

"So Miss Filia you figured out what I said was right." Xellos said with a smile, Sylphiel looked at the Mizoku.

"You! You evil thing, you didn't help Lina when she was shining gold." Sylphiel said in her normally soft voice.

"Well, Mister Gourry was going for her, so they didn't need my help but Zangulus and Martina did need my help." Xellos said making them all realize why those two survived, save Filia who wasn't in the incident.

"Who are those people?" Filia asked getting curious.

"Martina is a princess of a land that Lina destroyed because they were trying to kidnap Amelia, and then she got quite determined to curse Lina. Great determination, but once she fixated on me that was not fun. Zangulus is a swordsman, his skill is under both Gourry and Zelgadis, and he married Martina." Xellos said making them all sweat drop because he answered Filia's question.

"Oh, so this was before the barrier dropped. Xellos, why did you answer?" Filia asked curiously.

"Uh, that is a secret?" Xellos stated/asked confused.

"So you don't know why." Filia stated when she caught the confused tone in Xellos' voice.

"What is going on? Lina, do you know?" Sylphiel asked when the dragon and mizoku started arguing. (You don't want to read it, really)

"I don't know, so why else were you so distraught?" Lina asked the only other person that wants Gourry.

"Well I heard that the princess of Sairune was going to get married, I worried that you might have been part of it." Sylphiel said making all arguing stop and Lina's mouth drop open.

"Say what! Xellos go see if this is true. If you don't I will put my Ragna Blade through you." Lina said with a very evil look.

"Ok, ok, I will." Xellos says just before he disappears.

At Sairune Castle…

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I will not marry him, Daddy." A young woman with bluish short hair yelled at what looks to be a giant dwarf.

"But Amelia, it is for the country. Think about how this will improve the hope of the people of the country." 'Daddy' said to the woman that yelled.

"It is UNJUST to marry me to someone that I do not know or even love since I love another." Amelia said running off to her room.

"Oh my, what a big complication." Xellos said to himself still invisible. "Looks like I have to do something like I did with Filia."

Xellos appeared in Amelia's room without even making her flinch.

"Hi Mister Xellos, why are you here?" Amelia asked still emoting the negative emotions that Xellos was surprised.

"What happened to you Miss Amelia? What is going on? I just came to tell you that Miss Lina and co is coming to Sairune to pick you up, because there is another prophesy surrounding Miss Lina again." Xellos said looking at the angry justice loving princess.

"My Daddy is trying to marry me to an, excuse me, evil guy that I hate, every time I see him I want to punch his lights out. I want to run away but every time I try I get caught." Amelia cried out luckily for her Xellos put a barrier to mute the sounds.

"Well, if you try not going in your normal outfit." Xellos chirped helpfully.

"Okay, I think that might work," Amelia said darkly then she brightened, "Mister Xellos, can you transport someone else?"

"Well, I don't know." Xellos said unhelpfully.

"If I pay for this can you take me to where Miss Lina is." Amelia said going to her desk.

"You have been around Miss Lina too long." Xellos said trying to figure out what she will pay him with.

"I know you like the ice cream that Sairune sells, so how about a, no, two years of ice cream paid by me." Amelia said holding out a piece of paper stating that the holder of this note is to have ice cream to be paid for by the princess.

"Deal, get changed and be ready, your father is going to enter your room soon." Xellos said disappearing on her taking down the barrier.

"Amelia, if your true love comes and stops the wedding, then I will gladly wed him to you." Phil started to say to his daughter.

"You know if he saw me getting wed to someone else he would not interfere because he wishes my happiness!" Amelia yelled out running to her giant closet. Xellos chose this time to pop out of hiding.

"Oh my, what a great feast. Anger, broken dreams, and hopelessness, and you know that this is your fault." Xellos said in his normal cheerfulness.

"Why you, why don't you turn human and work for the good of humanity?" Phil asked with a little heat, almost wanting to lash out at the smiling mizoku.

"My, my, wanting to hurt me, not very pacifist of you. And where else do you think dark emotions go?" Xellos said mimicking that he was getting a great meal.

"I, I don't know." Phil said after thinking.

"We, mizoku, eat the dark emotions, taking them away so that it doesn't always spoil the humans that emote them. So in actuality, I am doing good for your humanity." Xellos lied to the prince. "But not all mizoku want to take away all the bad, dark emotions and want the humans to fester." This was to point out like humans not all think for the greater good.

"Fine, but leave as soon as she stops, no, as soon as I leave." Phil said going for the door to the hall.

"I will, my dear mistaken prince." Xellos said once Phil left. "Goody, he's gone." Amelia came out of the closet wearing, a blue one piece swimsuit with blue 'Naga style' shoulder pieces and blue boots. "Amelia, what the?"

"What's wrong, is this not what you were expecting?" Amelia asked when she saw a stunned priest.

"Going for the blue look?" Xellos asked not trying to stare.

"Yup, I hope that this will not be seen as Amelia wil Tesla Sairune." Amelia said making Xellos nod at that.

"Amelia, no one would think that you are the crown princess of anything." Xellos said teleporting them to Lina's group.

A/n: well this is the next chapter. i hope that you like it.


	4. Chapter IV: Reactions

Slayers: Darkness

I do not own Slayers at all, but I wish that I did so that I had a job and a lot of money.

Chapter IV: Reactions and Zelgadis appears, Finally.

When Xellos appeared with a young woman wearing a blue swimsuit one piece, who also had a bigger bust than Lina, one can say that Lina went nuclear and oddly so did Filia.

Xellos saw the two very angry women, he tried to start saying that she was Amelia but was Brass Bomb-ed and hit with the mace of Filia's several times.

"Um, guys, oh boy, Mister Xellos was correct when he said that no one would think of me being a princess." Amelia said a little sadly.

"Huh, Amelia? What are you wearing?" Lina said when she heard Amelia's voice and then she realized that the blue wearing young woman was the 'justice-loving princess', she blinked.

"Well, I ran away from home, and to do that I needed a different outfit." Amelia said looking oddly cute.

Xellos, who was on the ground because of the two nuclear women, moaned out in pain, but enjoying the surprise and anger slowly got back up, helped, by the dumb blonde Gourry.

"Say, old man, why did you tell Amelia she wouldn't be thought of as a princess, Martina wore less." Gourry asked Xellos when Xellos was in a standing position.

"I am not old, by technicality I am a teenager." Xellos growled out loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Huh, ain't you over one thousand years old." Gourry asked looking confused.

"Mizoku age slowly, if I went by human age I would be around seventeen or eighteen. And no one would think of Miss Amelia wearing something that says 'I come from a Black Mage country' would they?" Xellos continued his growl.

"So Gourry got Xellos angry." A familiar male voice said with a laugh.

"Zel, finally, now every one is here. Xellos could you repeat the prophesy that you drove away my big sis with?" Lina said happy again.

"Fine, but please do not attack me until after I explain. Find the staff of darkness, find the staff of light, dragon and demon walking for peace, a princess of truth finds the truth, and pain unimaginable seeks the price, for without the staves the world is lost." Xellos said opening one eye.

"Yup, that is what I heard as well." Filia said not fazed by Xellos' eyes anymore.

"That doesn't say Miss Lina at all." Sylphiel said making them all look at her, they seemed to have forgotten her.

"Yes it does, I think she deals with the staff of darkness." Filia said making Gourry nod.

"Well, Lina did learn another spell while no one was with us. That is how she made my new sword." Gourry said holding the sword that Lina made.

"Well, let me open this up and find out where we are supposed to go." Lina said sitting down and opening the map.

Everyone's face just dropped when they saw it goes thru Femelle. Well everyone but Sylphiel and Filia.

"Why does it have to go thru that country!?" all the males asked/exclaimed at the same time.

"Awww, the guys don't want to dress up at all." Lina said with an evil smile.

"Lina, I am forbidden to ever go back." Zelgadis said making Lina giggle.

"So, how about we meet back up at this town, if we make it to there first we will wait for you, do the same for us if you make it there first." Lina said while pointing to a town pretty far away from the 'evil man hating town' still giggling.

"So what is wrong about this town that Mister Zelgadis is banned and made Xellos react like that?" Filia asked cutely.

"Filia, the town that they are angry about is a country that hates males. So if we get Gourry something other than that pink dress and… hey Filia do you have a spare dress?" Lina said with sparkles in her eyes that did not bode well for the boys.

"Why yes, I have several. But why do you ask?" Filia asked confused.

"Because that might fit Xellos." Lina said making Xellos pale and walk away backwards from Lina.

"No, that would be a bad idea Miss Lina." Xellos started then with the full evil stare of Lina's he stops. "Sigh, I guess just before we get to the town."

"I want to see the boys all dressed up as girls!" Filia and Sylphiel said at the same time, making both Xellos and Gourry to face fault.

A/n: Poor boys! review to make sure that they do not get picked on.


	5. Chapter V: Femelle and soon after

Slayers: Darkness

I do not own Slayers at all, but I wish that I did so that I had a job and a lot of money.

A/n: thank you Gerao-A for liking the story so much, but as i stated in the first chapter i have not seen the new seasons of Slayers. and i hope that you like this new installment.

Chapter V: Femelle and soon after. We get another ally?

"C'mon Xellos, Gourry got into his dress." Lina said to the all powerful general-priest of Zellas' holding one of Filia's dresses.

"It's pink and has frills!" Xellos exclaimed giving waves of fear.

"You promised that you will wear it, remember." Lina stated going full tilt into her manipulating mode.

"I don't want to." Xellos whined making Filia smirk.

"Ray Freeze." Filia said casting the spell on Xellos who is now totally still.

"Good job Filia, now to get this on him. Xellos I know that you can still hear me, lengthen your hair after we get the dress on." Lina said making Xellos sweat drop.

After a little bit of maneuvering Xellos is now wearing Filia's spare dress, he made his hair go near his mid-back so that Lina doesn't hurt him.

"Oh, my, what was all the commotion here?" a girl that looked like she was sixteen, blue hair, sea-blue eyes, and Amelia's chest size said walking up to the group.

"Just getting ready to enter Femelle." Lina answered without thinking.

"So dressing up the males of the group will protect them from the killing stroke." The girl said that almost sounded like she was laughing.

"Um, if you don't mind, who are you and what do you want?" Lina asked looking a little towards Xellos to see if he gives a reaction.

"My name is Dolph E. Inn, please don't ask what the e stands for, and as for what I want, I want to find my daughters, I am much older than I look." Dolph said bowing greetings to them.

'I don't believe it why now of all times, why when I am in a dress?' Xellos thought, making sure no reaction got to Lina.

'So Xellos doesn't know her. Rats I thought it might be another Dark Lord.' Lina thought as she started going into the town following the map.

"Lina are you sure that she isn't a Dark Lord?" Filia asked when she caught up. Xellos was running towards Filia.

"Xellos didn't react, do you have any feelings like when you first sensed Xellos?" Lina asked her looking back and saw Dolph skipping along with them.

"Actually, I feel that she isn't a mizoku at all. Although Xellos might not want to show that he knew her because of the dress." Filia said looking at the skipping woman that seemed to radiate good emotions. Xellos seems to radiate embarrassment which is odd considering what he is.

Femelle was exactly the same as it was the last time. But since they were just passing through no one stopped them save a few who wanted to give either Xellos or Filia roses. Filia just politely refused and Xellos cried out, making the people who had the roses think that the purple haired one was afraid of roses. Thankfully they got out of Femelle without getting caught up in any political stuff like last time. The walk towards the town that Zelgadis and Amelia is suppose to be/wait for was a short and thankfully not normal for the Lina and co. Xellos got out of the dress the day after they left Femelle, Gourry had the stupidity to ask Xellos how did he have his 'priest garb' under the dress and not show, Lina hit him for that. Dolph just seemed to grow happier as they went along.

At least they had a great cook, Sylphiel just seemed to follow them continuously even thou they are traveling with a Mizoku.

Lina's group got to the town second, only by a day, Zelgadis was waiting at the towns entrance for them. He was surprised that someone else joined the party but he wasn't going to say anything against it so he forgot about it taking them towards Amelia and the inn.

"So who is the new addition to the group?" Zelgadis finally asked now truly wondering who the person was, was she like Xellos only there to glen amusement, or like Filia only there to get them to save the world.

"Tell ya after we get into a restaurant." Lina said sounding very hungry.

"Fine, but I was just asking." Zelgadis said making sure to get to the inn that both he and Amelia is staying at.

"Just need food, no need to not have food, we didn't stay in Femelle to eat anything." Lina said making Zel wince, he remembers when she didn't have food for seven days and it took a several days for her and Gourry to recover.

Once dinner was a favorite memory and gone Zel's question finally is going to be answered.

"I am Dolph E. Inn, please do not ask about the e I will not answer. I am looking for my daughters, I am older than I look." Dolph said to the new people, Zelgadis and Amelia, then she had a double take on Amelia for she reminded her of someone.

Amelia was trying to place her, it seems to her that she has seen this woman before.

A/n: Well any takers on who this Dolph person is? please review.


	6. Chapter VI: Following the Map

Slayers: Darkness

I do not own Slayers at all, but I wish that I did so that I had a job and a lot of money.

Chapter VI: Following the Map. Where will it take us next?

"Um, so we are going to this mountain range looking for a set of caves that just emits darkness. And it has been three days." Lina said after she re-reads the map, the map stating that the cave system should be around where she stands.

"Hey, Miss Lina! I found a very dark cave that when I send a Lighting inside it goes out." Amelia called out from a rock fall nearby.

"Hey, thanks Amelia, everybody go near Amelia she found the cave that we needed to find." Lina yelled out calling the ones that was farther out.

Within ten minutes the group was clearing the rock fall so that they can get in without squeezing in. So by the next day the rocks was cleared and trying to figure out how to go in with light, torches, Lighting spells, and even a lamp went out but when the light source came out it was still active.

"Since this is darkness, why not use a spell that utilizes darkness." Xellos finally said after he held his head for a bit.

"Of course, now why didn't I think of that?" Lina asked rhetorically and she started to chant the spell, "Lord of Dreams that terrify, Sword of cold and Darkness, Break free from your Heaven's Bonds, Become one with my Body; one with my Power, Let's walk the path of Destruction, Let's show the power that can smash even the Souls of the Gods, Ragna Blade!" and a sword that is the length of a broadsword appeared in her right hand and she went in an then came out, "Thank you Xellos it works."

"I can cast it, but mine is smaller than yours Miss Lina." Xellos said before he too started casting the spell. As said his looked to be more of a knife than a sword.

"I think since these spells work why not tie us with my rope and if one goes out we stop and wait till the caster can cast the odd spell again." Dolph said making sense even to Lina.

"Fine, then let's go." Lina said then started walking into the cave.

Soon they saw that there was strange writing along the walls that no one could seem to read.

"Hey, lets go that way, I see something shiny." Gourry said suddenly and when he said shiny Lina went for the 'shiny'.

"Oh my, a real staff that looks like it is made of darkness and a golden orb in it." Lina said awed walking towards the staff, everyone was stunned when she grabbed the staff, the lights worked.

"Hey look a couple of books." Zelgadis said going for the books, "Can't read, blank, and this is a picture book." He said after looking at the books, he growls and then just punches the wall.

Filia went to the books as well, "Oh, this is clearly written in Dragon, hey, a spell of transference, no, similar but much more powerful. The blank book must be for the holder of the staff, and I think that the picture book is as well."

"So we found the staff of darkness now we need to find the other staff." Lina said going to grab those two books that Filia said was for the holder of the staff.

"So what now, look at the map?" Gourry asked since he knew that the map only led to here.

"Gourry, you jellyfish brain, the map only led us to here." Lina said hitting Gourry on the head. Then the map fell to the ground and unrolled showing a completely different map. "What the, my sister is mean. The map is magical, that will tell us where to go. I wish that we had this when we was fighting Dark Star."

"A map of Ceipheid! I thought they were all lost." Dolph said eying the map.

"How would you know about what this map is?" Lina asked getting suspicious again.

"I worked at a temple of Ceipheid. Just before I got married." Dolph said getting misty eyed.

"Oh, well, wow, the next stop is near the big desert that the fleet was trying to avoid. We will need camels to get to the next stop to save the world." Lina said holding the map like it was treasure, well okay it is treasure.

The length of time to go back outside to shorter time than it did going in. So when they started Lina just followed the map that skirted Femelle, and Sairune, this took two months of no, amazingly, incidents or attacks besides Lina 'defeating bandits for justice' or in realistic case for her own pocketbook. Her new staff will not let her put it with her other treasures, but it wanted to be held like Xellos does with his staff.

"Why will it not go into the cape?!" Lina yelled when she tried again at night when they camped.

"Um, Lina, the staff belongs in this world not some pocket of subspace. Anyway you look more like a priest." Xellos said since he was the only one up.

"Um, don't you mean priestess, Xellos?" Lina asked holding the staff like she has had it for a long time.

"No, priest, priestess, means different things, a priest is the one with the most power, while a priestess is a, how do I say it, thing with little power." Xellos said making Lina wonder at Mizoku priesthood.

"So that means that a general is one that causes the most chaos by fighting?" Lina asked hoping that she will learn more about the mizoku lore that she didn't already know.

"Very astute, Miss Lina, to me, Filia is a priest while Amelia is more of a how do I explain, I get the feeling that she will become a priest like Filia. For generals, Zelgadis and Gourry, the real reason that the generals exists is to protect the master, like mine. Zelgadis used to protect Rezo, am I not correct? And Gourry says that he will protect you till the end of his life." Xellos said making Lina laugh.

"Wow, Mizoku has a pretty good sense of power structure that I didn't even know. Ok correct me if I am wrong, you are both the general and the priest of Zellas. So what was Sangrem, the two that was fighting in Sairune, and Valgaav, to Gaav the demon dragon king?"

"Well, you are correct about me, and I have no clue about the servants of Gaav. I cannot tell you more about Mizoku, the only reason I told you is… that staff… and a secret." Xellos said making Lina facefault, but she knew that she got more than she thought she would.

A/n: Why is no one trying to figure out who Dolph is, she is not an OC. Do you like my Mizoku power structure? please review. sorry about the length. i tend to write better with smaller chapters for Slayers.


	7. Chapter VII: Finally an Attack!

Slayers: Darkness

I do not own Slayers at all, but I wish that I did so that I had a job and a lot of money.

Chapter VII: Finally an attack! What is wrong here?

They were about a month away from where the map said that where the staff of light was, when a big funny loud roar sounded from the group.

"Man, I am soooooo hungry! I need food!" Lina yelled out after her stomach growled again.

"But Miss Lina you have the map. Do you know when we will hit another town for supplies?" Amelia asked just as hungrily.

"Two more days that way." Lina said pointing to the direction that they are traveling.

"Oh no, so I guess we have to send someone ahead." Amelia said without meaning.

"Naw, how would they know where we were." Lina stated bursting Amelia's bubble.

"Hey, what's that?" Gourry asked pointing at the sky.

"It's a bird, and it is to far away for us to get at it." Lina sighed out.

"But Lina, it is coming straight for us. And I think it is a little larger than a bird." Gourry said back with a slight whine.

Lina looked up and saw that he is right, it was not a bird and it was getting ready to attack them.

"Darn it, when I'm this hungry I can only do a few spells." Lina mumbled to herself.

"Who killed Tiva, the great bird demon?" The hawk like demon asked throwing dust into the group.

"Um, I don't know." Lina said since that fight was so long ago.

"Oh, you mean the one Rezo turned into a giant chicken. He died of embarrassment." Xellos said making the group look at him and then to the hawk.

"Ack, no one calls Tiva a chicken and gets away with it." The hawk cried out and started to target Xellos. Xellos dodges most of the feathers, but when he tried to phase away he couldn't.

"Xellos, why did? OH I remember now, how did you know that the giant chicken that was before we met?" Lina said making the hawk stop and look at Lina.

"Well, that is a secret." Xellos said trying to figure out why he didn't disappear.

"Darkness beyond twilit, Crimson like blood that flows, Buried within the stream of time is where your powers grow, I Pledge myself to conquer, all those who stand before the mighty gift you bestow in my unworthy hands, Dragon Slave!" Lina cast the spell right into the hawk demon and poof the enemy was gone.

Xellos was on the ground trying to figure out how he could not phase, so he tried again, he landed on his face.

"Oh, my, my, looks like he can't use his powers." Dolph said making them all jump because they had forgotten her.

"Dolph, don't scare us like that! And what do you mean that Xellos cannot use his powers?" Lina yelled out at the smiling happy woman.

"Well, it was bound to happen, given to what he is." Dolph said making them all start.

"What do you mean what I am?" Xellos asked looking quite peeved.

"Oh, you mean you don't know. Ask your master, she should tell you." Dolph said making Xellos sweat drop.

'Why, why, why? I cannot tell Lina who she really is, or mistress will kill me. What does she know about me that I do not know?' Xellos thought as the group started back on the journey.

Unfortunately the rest of the journey to the town held no more battles.

"Food, Food, Food." Lina, Gourry, and Amelia said running towards a restaurant that seems to Xellos to shrink. Luckily for the poor 'mysterious priest' Zelgadis, Sylphiel, and Filia ran after to make sure that Lina and Gourry doesn't eat the town out.

"So, what am I, oh mysterious one?" Xellos asked the new member of the group.

"Oh why haven't you asked your master?" Dolph asked back with a smirk.

"I cannot, I can only cast spells, and I can no longer even touch the astral plane. You knew that didn't you?" Xellos stated after thinking if he should tell her.

"Ah, so this is faster than I thought. I feel that it might be this prophesy that is speeding up your, unknown secret." Dolph said knowing that Xellos will growl like the beast-general he is.

"Why are you really here, and why did you fake dieing? Was it to get away from your husband that my bet set you with?" Xellos said trying to get a rise out of her.

"I am here to look for my daughters since they both left home. I faked the death because no human could have survived the attack that had happened to me. And I heard that you saved my husband a few times since it kept you in good graces of the sorcerers that we are traveling with." Dolph said ending the conversation.

'Huh, now I know who her daughters are, but I cannot tell mistress until my powers come back.' Xellos thought as he made it to where Lina and co is currently eating the restaurant.

"My food Gourry! Oops I mean Amelia!" Lina said making Zel who was drinking coffee spit.

"When is my tea coming?" Filia asked while having her book on her lap reading, tea at her spot and never noticed.

"Fi-chan, it is right next to you." Xellos said hoping that Filia will respond in kind.

"Namagomi, why did you just do that?" Filia said getting angry, no she did not spill the tea on the book, that's wrong of a book lover like me, the teacup fell onto the floor.

"You asked for your tea, silly dragon." Xellos said mockingly knowing that she will get madder at him.

"Namagomi, I will spill a certain secret of yours if you do not keep civil with me." Filia said just loud enough to stop the food fight in progress, Lina and the others saw that Filia just blackmailed the killer of her race with something and Lina wants to find out.

"What secret?" Lina asked looking at the two. Xellos actually went pale, Filia's smirk turned into an evil smile.

"Filia, you wouldn't," Xellos started then stopped when Filia's smile got wider. "You would, and I will tell people of the something in your home." Xellos said back hoping that will stall her.

"Oh, I did tell someone of my 'something' in my home. So my threat is bigger than yours." Filia said the childish but oddly true statement.

"What secret, c'mon you two, tell me." Lina said trying to get some paydirt on the one that keeps skipping out when the times get tough.

"Fine, I will be more civil you blackmailing gold." Xellos said making them all realize that he knew what she just did.

"Wow, Filia just did a mizoku thing, and Xellos just did a dragon thing. Hey that was part of the poem thing!" Gourry said with his mouth full but everyone heard that sentence clearly.

"Yeah, dragon and demon walking in peace, wow, that one started early. Well we are close in finding the staff of light, so that must be it." Lina said trying to figure out what the secret that Filia knows about Xellos.

"Waiter, two tea over here, I made her drop the cup." Xellos said when the frightened waiter popped out of the kitchen. 'Why fear? That gives me a bellyache. I'd rather have anger any day. Well different Mizoku, different tastes.'

A/N: Now how is this? I wonder what Filia has over him?


	8. Chapter VIII: Lost Temple of the LOD

Slayers: Darkness

I do not own Slayers at all, but I wish that I did so that I had a job and a lot of money.

Chapter VIII: The Lost Temple of the Lord of Dreams. Another Lord that we didn't know about!

"Wow, how much longer to this place?" Lina said when they spent two days in the desert.

"Lina, why ask us." Gourry said after all she did have the map.

"I was asking since the map says that the place is close." Lina said tiredly since she is hot.

"Well, I want to go back to town, but that is two days away." Dolph whined, she is panting because she looks overhot.

"I think I got the book!" Filia chirped out after finishing the book that she picked up in the room that the staff that Lina now holds.

"So, Miss dragon what does the book do?" Xellos said trying to keep with her blackmail.

"It is a major transference spell. Instead of making chimeras, it transfers one thing into another. Like if I wanted to change a chimera's piece to another type, but I have to use the same amount of that part I want to change." Filia said cheerfully, knowing that Xellos will not like her telling the group that he helped her and that he was covered by clay.

"So that could help me out." Zelgadis said after Filia stated what the spell did.

"Wow, we found a cure, sort of." Amelia said from behind Zelgadis.

"So, hot, I will not be able to cook." Sylphiel moaned out from the heat.

"Hey I think that we can get shelter in that building." Gourry said without thinking.

"What building?" Lina asked tiredly, looking at the man that she once threatened the world to save.

"That building right there. It looks cool enough for us to sit so that we can go on later to find where we are going." Gourry said pointing at the whitish building that seemed to pop right out of the desert.

"Gourry, thank you. The heat is going to kill us." Lina said mustering some strength to run the ten minute pace to get inside the building.

When they all went inside they were stunned at the workmanship that had built this place. It was cool inside and soon everyone but Xellos was asleep. Xellos kept trying to contact Greater Beast Zellas, and the astral plane.

When they woke up, it was night outside the building that they was in. The building has a glow inside and Lina realized something.

"I think we made it to where we were going. The temple of light, after a meal we can go find that other staff." Lina said making all agree.

After the meal and looking for five hours, they cannot seem to find a way to the bottom (they even tried spells).

Xellos found something, but he kept quiet for it looked too strange. It was a hole in the wall, and very strange writings above it, all in all, he didn't know if this was the way into the temple.

"What is so strange about this spot Xellos?" Dolph said spooking him and basically telling the others about the wall.

"I do not know, it looks too strange." Xellos said wishing that he had his full powers.

"Hey, what does it say?" Lina asked when she saw the writings.

"'Place darkness staff here', so this is very good. Nice find Xellos." Dolph said with good cheer.

Lina did what the wall said and the wall disappeared, leaving a long passageway.

When they made it to the second floor of the basement they found paintings of the war between Ceipheid and Shabranigdo. Then on another panel of paintings was two glowing balls in blackness, one was gold and the other was silver. The next part has the gold ball with tiny spheres next to it and the silver one trying to 'knock' them off.

"What the? There is another lord? The golden one is the lord of nightmares, and just who is this silver one?" Lina asked when she saw the picture.

"There is writing underneath, Lina." Gourry said trying to help.

"I can't read it, can you?" Lina asked when she got back up.

"I can." Xellos said looking at the writings.

"So what does it say?" Lina said getting impatient.

"Well, this panel says 'the lord of gold and the lord of silver, sitting in the sea of chaos, one is the lord of destruction and the other is the lord of life' and the one you are next to says 'the lord of gold now known as the lord of dreams that terrify, and the lord of silver now known as the lord of dreams that calms, are fighting since the lord of dreams that terrify made life'. Now what does that mean?" Xellos said after reading the panels.

"I guess we will find out. So the staff has to be in a room around here." Lina said making all sigh with knowledge that she will not rest until it has been found.

The hall was a lot longer than they thought, and now there were no more paintings. It was Filia that saw the doorway.

"I see a door. I want to make sure that the blasted staff is in here." Filia said sounding a little grumpy.

"Thanks Filia, I hope that we found it too." Lina said with some good cheer.

The door opened very easily for such an old building, in the room was a blinding light.

"Hey Lina that room is bright as the sun." Gourry said making them all groan.

"Well then knuckle-head you go in and get that blasted thing." Lina yelled at her protector.

"Okay, I will. Just wish me luck." Gourry said before walking into the brightly lighted room. Soon the light just went out and Gourry was surprised to see a staff that looked like it was made of solid light and with a silver orb at the tip of it.

"Wow, so Gourry was the holder of the staff of light." Filia said trying to figure out what the heck was going on here.

"So now we have both staves, now what do we do?" Lina asked the two non-humans in the group.

"Find the next line." Xellos said unhelpfully.

"I guess we look at the map." Filia said slowly because she is figuring out most of the prophesy.

"Well, I will when we get to the main chamber so that we can wait for night to fall so that we can figure out where the map will take us." Lina said making up her mind.

"Wow, the paintings are moving!" Sylphiel yelled out, she never moved from the paintings.

"WHAT!?" the group yelled out and raced to the paintings to check this out.

The scene of the two lords sitting on the sea of chaos was indeed moving, the gold and the silver just seemed to rotate around each other. The scene of the 'fighting of the lord of dreams that calm and the lord of dreams that terrify' is moving a lot more than the scene of the rotating lords. This scene happens like this, the gold lord stopped moving and out came four little dots and then the dots got bigger, and then the silver lord 'came' near and started to try to bat the little dots away from the gold lord, the gold lord moved the dots away from the silver lord then repeats.

"The lord of light is the one trying to destroy our world!?" Lina asked/yelled when she saw that moving painting.

"Well, now we know why she is called the mother of all living things, and why she didn't destroy the world like Fabrizo thought she would." Xellos said with his eyes open.

"This is backwards, the dark lord of all dark lords is the lord of life, and this other lord that has fallen into obscurity is the lord of destruction. I do not believe this." Filia said while Sylphiel was just mouthing 'no'.

"Now I know why Ceipheid did what he did. It was for our own protection." Dolph said while looking at the panel of the final fight between Shabranigdo and Ceipheid.

"So, we always had this wrong." Gourry said making them realize that even a nitwit of his caliber can understand this, it must be true.

A/n: What a twist!(from robot chicken late night Cartoon Network) Did you like the twist? please tell me.


	9. Chapter IX: Confusion

Slayers: Darkness

I do not own Slayers at all, but I wish that I did so that I had a job and a lot of money.

Chapter IX: Confusion and restlessness, Time to start the Mission!

After they went into the first room of the temple they tried to sleep but the new revelation of what the Lord of Nightmares really is, is keeping them awake.

Dolph was still in the hall looking at the panel of the final fight between Shabranigdo and Ceipheid.

Scene change, Wolfpack Island…

Zellas was getting pissed at her general-priest not answering her. She was pacing in her great hall when a shadow appeared in there.

"What are you doing here?" Zellas growled out when she saw the shadow.

"Cannot reach Xellos, hum? He is alright, just it is that time already. What does that gold dragon girl have on him that he will be nicer to her?" the shadow said making Zellas calm down.

"So, Dolphin, you have a spy in Lina's group. I forgot that he would be going through this, and the gold dragon girl, I know not of anything that Xellos has done near her since that blasted prophesy popped out." Zellas yelled at the shadow.

"Well, if you want to know, my 'spy' will call your name when they get found out." Dolphin said in the most cheerfully annoying tone.

"Fine, do it I want to find out what Xellos did." The wolfish woman said with a smile as Dolphin disappeared.

Scene change, Temple of the Lord of Light…

Lina couldn't stand it anymore, they were just upset about a big change that she guessed that it should have been blaringly obvious. It has been three days since they found this out and they have been in a funk like as if Shabranigdo was brought back to life.

"What is going on? It is like we ran out of steam, isn't there more of the prophesy for us to do?" Lina asked when they finished another meal.

"Your right Miss Lina, it is like we are out of steam." Amelia said when she thought about what Lina just said.

"So I am going to look at the map and find out where we need to go and save this world again." Lina said loud enough for Dolph to hear.

"Go ahead, the next line was a princess of truth finds the truth." Xellos said making them jump with surprise that he was this quiet.

"Okay," Lina said after the surprise wore off, "The dang dot keeps moving."

"WHAT!?" The gang yelled in surprise.

"The dot of where we are going to have to go to is moving. It is like someone is moving the dot like the author." Lina said without realizing what she said, breaking the fourth wall.

(A/n: in the series, Zelgadis told Gourry that the creators did not want the series to be always serious during the fight with Copy Rezo.)

"So we have to find a moving thing. Maybe it is not a place but an animal or a person." Gourry said sounding like an almost normal person.

"Wow, Gourry, that staff is helping your brain out." Lina said making Gourry look surprised.

"I sounded smart? I was trying to think of what moves and all I could think was animal and people." Gourry said back to his normal brainwaves.

"He forgot the Dragon Ruins." Xellos said chuckling, for he is remembering on the time that they arrived at the fire dragon temple with a moving ruin.

"I almost forgot that." Lina said not happy about this.

"Let's go find the moving Dot!" Amelia said with her blue cape swishing in the breeze that came with her background of a sea line.

A/n: Sorry for the wait, i was busy looking for a job and a slight writers block on chapter 13/ i am trying to keep ahead so that you can be amazed for i update faster than my other fics. so how was the slight attempt of in cannon humor?


	10. Chapter X: Find the Dot! Now What?

Slayers: Darkness

I do not own Slayers at all, but I wish that I did so that I had a job and a lot of money.

Chapter X: Find the Dot! Now What?

Lina and the others are now lost. They walked out of the temple spent five days getting out of that blasted hot desert and then trying to figure out where this dot is, and they are now in a mountain range, filled with valleys and ridges, great for dragons, not for humans or Zelgadis.

"Wow, just look at this valley. Val, when he hatches and I can fly without even going near any villages." Filia said with awe.

"Why go away from the humans, then you bring your race back to what it was, isolated and not caring what happens to the world around you." Xellos said making her realize that this was the cause for most of her races faults lie.

"Fine, for flying lessons then. Oh!!!! Val, I left him with those two!!!!!" Filia said with great alarm, she started to leave the group when…

"Filia, stop, is your shop here?" Lina asked hoping that Filia will calm down a little.

"Yes, yes, we need to get there real fast. Val is set to hatch in two months and I forgot about him!" Filia started to cry.

"Miss Filia, we will get to your son." Amelia said to calm the frantic dragon.

"What did she mean fly and hatching?" Sylphiel asked not knowing what Filia is.

"Filia is a gold dragon. Val is her son that she adopted because of what the gold dragons did to his race of dragon." Lina said making Filia cry louder.

"Well, as much as I like anguish, this is a little too much." Xellos said trying to change what Filia was emoting.

"Oh, so we are traveling with a bandit slaying sorceress, a half-wit swordsman, a blue princess, a chimera, a shrine maiden, a Mizoku, and a gold dragon that is one hell of a traveling party." Dolph said without hesitation.

"Well that does sum up the party. I guess since Xellos is having hiccups with his powers, getting Filia there fast is not an option, so that means a two week detour so that we can help Filia." Lina said plotting a new course. Note that they are on land.

They got to her home in two weeks like Lina said which is strange normally they have to tack on several days to the trek. She, Filia, ran into the house and within ten minutes she had a basket with a pink ribbon, a small bag that must be holding things for Val when he hatches, and several more dresses.

"Gee Filia, got enough?" Lina said when she saw how many dresses that Filia had taken out.

"Well, I cannot use one of my dresses and I need this to make sure that Val does not leave or get taken." Filia said without truly knowing what Lina was talking about.

'So now we have your son, now can we find the moving spot that we need to go to so that we can find out what else the prophesy means to do to the party." Xellos said impatiently.

"Fine, fine, let me look." Lina said while going for the map. "Hey Filia, you helped us. The dot is slightly closer to us here than when we were in the mountains."

"So, you are capitalizing on a mother's mistake." Filia asked in a very angry tone, like she did to them when they would not leave that port that they landed on after they had not eaten for a week.

"Nope, just capitalizing on the fact that I didn't realize that the dot came here recently." Lina said calming down the angry gold.

Now back to the getting lost thing.

"How is it that when we follow that blasted dot we get lost?" Lina asked no one.

"Maybe it is a plot device for the author?" Gourry said softly.

"But why getting lost?" Lina asked again.

"I guess it is to lengthen the chapter." Xellos said to Lina's question.

"What is a chapter?" Lina asked wondering what it was.

"It is like an episode, but written." Xellos said just before he tried to scratch his back.

"Oh, so it is not a normal thing. What is wrong with you, you never had an itch when you have your powers." Lina said noticing the scratching.

"I do not know. My back is just very itchy." Xellos said going back to scratching one side of his back.

"Lina, how about we try to figure out where the dot is and then find the closest town to save from getting lost." Filia said tiredly.

"Thanks that should help and get us back on track to get the world saving part." Lina said making Sylphiel sigh.

"Miss Lina I need a break." Sylphiel said dropping to the ground.

"Hey I see a river, that means fish and just fire roasted fish." Gourry said missing this kind of camp food.

"After lunch we continue." Lina said making everyone sweat drop.

Two hours later… Lina has the map out and looking for the dot. The dot is closer to the coastline so what does that mean?

"So the dot is trying to get seafood. Well, so that means that the dot is a person." Lina said with her good humor.

"So that means that I can get coffee." Zelgadis said finally.

"What is with you and coffee?" Lina asked, she tried the bitter brew and she likes juices and wines better.

"It is something that I have grown accustomed to." Zelgadis said calmly.

They traveled to the coast line and looked at the map to figure which town the dot will go inside.

"Look the dot is near this town and we are close to the town as well." Dolph said wanting the random travel to stop.

"Let's go to the town and hopefully the dot can be someone that I know." Lina said with hope that greened Xellos.

"Enough, you are making me ill." Xellos said still scratching his back, this time with his staff.

"Is your staff supposed to be used like that?" Gourry asked when he saw the mizoku scratching his back.

"No, but this is helping that itch." Xellos said still scratching.

"Let's go and maybe we can help Xellos with his itch at a spring or bathhouse. Finally we can just relax if the person actually goes inside the town that they are next to." Lina said hoping that this will come to pass. But as we all know that when Lina says something is simple, it will turn out much harder than that.

They enter the town and they see a woman with a huge bust, wearing what Amelia has on her shoulders, a very skimpy bikini and long bluish hair fighting a zombie…

A/n: i have goten the evil writer's block on this one. i hope you liked the itching and the cliffhanger!


	11. Chapter XI: Fight and then… Say What?

Slayers: Darkness

I do not own Slayers at all, but I wish that I did so that I had a job and a lot of money.

Chapter XI: Fight and then… Say What!?

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!" Dolph screamed when she saw the zombies and then she ran to the outside of the village.

"Okay, how strange was that. Elmekia Lance." Lina said hitting a zombie that was coming her way.

"Hey Lina I love this sword!" Gourry said making Lina look at him then she went back to what she was doing.

"That sword?! Who was that sword?" A voice said from the air.

"I made it from a mizoku that was bothering me." Lina said with an evil smile.

"Miss Lina I didn't know that you had a spell like that." Both Amelia and Xellos said at the same time.

"I found that spell on my travel back to Atlass City, that mizoku started bothering me after I figured out what the spell was." Lina said killing another zombie.

"I will kill you sorceress for that mizoku." That voice said and then there was more zombies.

"I guessing this guy is from Fabrizo." Lina said when she saw the added zombies.

"There are several priestesses of Fabrizo here, but why have they targeted this town?" Xellos said telling Lina what class these mizoku was.

"Lina, help me!" the woman that they saw first fighting the zombies called out when she saw Lina.

"Naga?! What are you doing here?" Lina yelled out when she recognized the voice.

"Gracia?" Amelia said as well when she recognized the voice.

"Amelia what the… why are you away from home?" Naga asked when she recognized Amelia's voice.

"Helping save the world." Amelia said casting an Elmekia Lance at the zombies that was closest to her.

"Save the chat until the battle is over." Zelgadis said when he slashed at a zombie that got too close to Amelia.

The group of two swordsmen, three shrine maidens, two sorceresses, and a mizoku battled for hours till the zombies thinned for a bit now the group is hiding in one of the houses so that they can regain their strength.

"Okay, Naga why are you here?" Lina said after they ate some cold stuff.

"I had heard that this town stopped all contact with the towns around, I was hired to find what the problem was." Naga said while holding a piece of paper out.

"I am trying to find someone. Let's see… Ack you are the one I was seeking? Now how do you know Amelia?" Lina asked with her eyes narrowed.

"She is my sister Gracia el Naga de Sairune. She left after mother was killed instead of her." Amelia said calmly as if this was common knowledge.

"Yes, by the way sister why are you wearing that?" Naga asked Amelia looking at the one piece swimsuit.

"I needed to get out of the palace and this was what I figured out that I needed to wear so that I can leave." Amelia said making them wonder save Xellos.

"Oh, Daddy wants you to do something you don't want to do." Naga said with a smirk.

"Yes, and you don't have to act so smug about it." Amelia said looking angry.

"Okay, okay, Lina can you introduce me to your friends?" Naga said after trying to calm her sister.

"This blond guy is my protector Gourry Gabriev, the guy in the shaman outfit is Zelgadis Greywords, the priest guy that is scratching his back with his staff is Xellos, the girl with the purple hair is Sylphiel our cook, and the last but not least is Filia. We had another but she ran out when she saw the zombies. Well we can tell about our adventures later, right now we need to figure out how many Mizoku are here now that I know their power levels, Xellos how many are here?" Lina asked after she introduced her friends to the one she ran off from the day before meeting Gourry.

"I sense seven, only one is the one we need to get rid of." Xellos said knowing that Lina needed to know the true amount before they went back outside.

"So six are low lifes, now can you tell me where they are?" Lina said trying to get the last bit out.

"No, I cannot." Xellos said, he wouldn't even if he could right now.

"Rats, okay, we can fight this if I can beat Fabrizo." Lina said making the ones that was there nod.

"You What?!" Naga said yelled out.

"Yeah, I said that I will tell you later after we beat these mizoku." Lina said quietly.

"How do you know that they are mizoku, not some humans playing like them?" Naga asked trying to get some answers.

"I would tell Lina and Filia would also know what they are." Xellos said with a smile that belies something.

"Yeah. Let's gets some rest before we head into battle." Lina said.  
They rested for two hours before the house was attacked by the zombies that survived their attack. The battle was fast and they defeated the zombies and they looked around them to find why they were attacked.

"I said that I will kill you for that mizoku that you turned into the sword." The one that had talked earlier said, and then it used more power to make more zombies.

"Oh yeah? What do you want to become, a weapon, a rock, or a jewel?" Lina taunted that mizoku.

"What are you talking about?" the Mizoku asked when Lina started chanting.

"Lord that sleeps yet never wakes, Lord that dreams yet never rests, I call upon thee, I pledge myself to thee, May those fools who stand in our way be destroyed by the gift you bestow in my hands, Chaos Destroyer." Lina used the spell by tossing a baseball sized black sphere at the stupid mizoku that just stayed in place. The stupid mizoku caught the ball and the ball turned into a big flash and now there is a rock falling from where it was.

"Lina he turned into a rock." Gourry said looking at the rock.

"I know jellyfish brains. I was hoping for a jewel." Lina said to her long time friend.

"Lina, that spell where did you find it? And that mizoku was not the higher one." Xellos said that looking at the rock.

"I found it in a temple with a lot of fake gold in it." Lina said looking around for the rest of the rogue mizoku in the town.

"Damn, I have to get inside that temple to find if there is any more of those papers." Xellos moaned out.

"We need to find the big gun to stop the zombie attacks." Zelgadis said looking around.

"I can help by finding the most powerful one that is in the town." Both Sylphiel and Filia said at the same time pulling out their maces to start scrying.

"So, Lina more spells." Naga said when she realize that Lina has gotten way better than her.

"Yeah, I found out more about the spells that I already know. I am the slayer of a piece of Shabranigdo, slayer of Fabrizo, helped the world by leading the party to stop Dark Star from hitting our world, do you think that a small fry mizoku like these will stop me? My spells are mostly Chaos Magic now, and oddly this book holds the three spells that I already know and some more that I haven't yet seen." Lina said not once bragging since what she just said is true, and is holding out the book that was with the Staff of Darkness.

"All that was you!" Naga said surprised by this her mouth hanging open.

"Well, yes, she did kill Shabranigdo, Fabrizo, and defeated Dark Star but it was because of her friends." Xellos said because that was what Luna had said.

"Now how can I be her greatest rival if she has done all of that?" Naga said hopelessly.

"By not, I don't really need a rival. I just need friends to keep me working hard for the sake if the world." Lina said making Naga a little happier.

"So I am a friend?" Naga asked while the others look around for anymore attacks and the two that is scrying is still scrying.

"Yeah Naga you are." Lina said now trying to look inside the book for a cool new spell.

Just then… five creature like mizoku appeared and they started to attack.

"Damn it, just when I got to a new spell." Lina said angrily closing the book. And then she started fighting along with the boys.

It wasn't long to defeat the weaklings and the main one appearing.

"Oh so it is you, weren't you the priestess of Fabrizo?" Xellos said making the group look at him.

"But Mister Xellos, he is a guy." Amelia said, saying what everyone but Lina was thinking.

"Mizoku lore." Xellos said making them all sweat drop.

"So Xellos Metrillium you are here, where is your master, General-Priest?" the mizoku said making Xellos twitch for the saying of his full name.

"You miss-said that. That surname belongs to Gaav." Xellos said making them all look at him.

"Ha, so you don't know that I have become stronger than that old version of me." The mizoku said making Amelia twitch.

"Well I just had enough of you! Visfarank!" Amelia said punching the mizoku up into the air. Lina was ready for the mizoku and hit it when he was flying towards her with a Ragna Blade splitting it in half. "Aww, Lina could you have waited just a bit, I was waiting for him to fall back down."

"AMELIA, what were you thinking?!" Naga said in big sister mode.

"Justice." Amelia said in a small voice.

"Wow, no more zombies. Here Filia, your son is just fine, I thought that you didn't want him in all the fighting." Dolph said coming back into the village.

"Mother?"

A/n: Sorry for the wait. i hope that you like it. i had a couple of errors that i wanted to fix.


End file.
